A confession
by thehogwartsgleechick
Summary: Written for the goodgirldoll's Confession Challenge, Draco/OC. Draco doesn't want to keep his relationship with Emily a secret, neither does she. But there is a price Emily will have to pay for being in love with a Slytherin. Fluffy, T for language. I'm doing a flollow up chapter cuz I want to I think, I'm not sure yet


**A/N: This is for the Confession Challenge by **thegoodgirldoll, **enjoy my story**

* * *

Emily POV  
My eyes opened and stung from the sunlight. Freaking mother nature. I rubbed my eyes and felt my contacts still in. Normally I would take them out after sleeping in them (normally I wouldn't have slept in them in the first place) but I didn't care. So I kept them in, even though there were loads of health risks that could damage my eyesight even further, they still worked. I looked around, expecting to see Hermione and all the other Gryffindor girls still asleep. But that's not what I saw.  
Instead I saw the grounds of Hogwarts, perfect green grass that my muggle parents have never known, a few animals running around (the ones that got away from Hagrid) and scurrying back to their home, and the sky that was a light yet dark blue (it's usual mystifying color). I turned over and was half surprised.  
Lying next to me, arms holding me close to him, was Draco Malfoy. Pale skin, light blue-grey eyes that sparkled whenever he saw me, and blonde hair which was perfectly in place except for when he just woke up (like he just had). He smiled when e saw I was awake.  
"Good morning, love." he said kissing my cheek  
"Morning." I smiled, probably blushing  
"Sleep good?" he asked  
"I guess…" my voice trailed off when I heard the sound of people (especially Umbrige yelling at kids for god knows what). I panicked.  
"Draco, we have to go. Classes are about to start." I said sitting up, he pulled me back down next to him  
"I don't care." he said simply  
"But they'll see us…" I stuttered  
"Exactly, I want them all to know you're my girlfriend. I don't want to hide anymore."  
"Really?" I asked in a high pitched voice  
"Emily, I love you. Madly in love with you. I don't want to keep that a secret anymore. Unless… I mean unless you do."  
I looked around at the crowd of people whispering and pointing. I caught lots of people hoarding from Umbriges minions and the DA. I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but I let my eyes move past them, I wasn't really in the mood to see the disgusted looks on my best friends faces. I mean, how DARE I find love and enjoy myself.  
I hugged him, to everyone's surprise. The biggest nerd in Gryffindor and (one of) the most "evil" boys dating even sounds crazy to me (if they weren't talking about us). But we looked cut together, and everyone knew it. Several girls in Gryffindor said that if Draco and I weren't complete opposites, we would make a perfect couple.  
"I don't want to hide either. It's too much work and takes too much time, time I'd rather spend with you." I whispered  
He kissed me, creating even more whispered that weren't very quiet. I never imagined that I would tell him I loved him. I had known for awhile by then, but I just didn't think I would get admit it. Especially since we were on completely different sides on the whole "Harry Potter vs. Voldemort"… whatever it would be called. It was obvious (especially to Draco and I) that there was going to be a war.  
I hated thinking about that though. My family was split up because of the issue. My mother and father were Death Eaters and my grandparents were Potter Supporters. In fact, my Grandmum knew James and Lily Potter when they were young. Not only were my parents Death Eaters, but they were very valuable to Voldemort. So I changed my name from my parents name (Quenn) to my grandparents name (Whitez). Which seems reasonable since I live with my grandparents.  
When we pulled away I felt lightheaded (as usual). He smiled his dazzling smile that made me feel eleven again. Sitting in Transfiguration class (second row right behind him), watching everything he did. First time I saw the smile was a month into the school year.  
I sat behind him, like always. This was before I go contacts, so I looked as nerdy as I was. Professor Magonagl called me up to give me something back. I hdnt changed my name yet, but everyone knew about m parents loyalty to Voldemort. I sat down and started to organize my things.  
"Quenn?" he asked, turned in his seat to face me. He scared me, so clumsy me dropped most of my things on the floor. Him, being a gentleman, picked them up for me  
"Thanks." I muttered putting them in my bag  
"Ate you related to Gerard and Marry Quenn, the Death Eaters?" he asked again  
"Er… yea." I muttered, not liking the wording he used  
"And you're a Gryffindor?" he says eyeing the Gryffindor seal on my robes  
"Yes." I said feeling quite awkward  
"Shouldn't you be in Slytherin then?" he asked, I shook my head, "Well its too bad you're not."  
"And why is that?" I asked with a hint of sass in my tone, he flashed his smile at me as I to say 'I think you know what I mean'. He then turned back around, making me quite cross  
I wasn't cross very long. He ended up asking me out that night. I was sitting in the field, hiding behind the rocks that had a great view of Hagrids house. It was night time so it was dark and every out. I saw him walking over in the far distance. If it was light out probably wouldn't have seen him. But it was dark so his blonde hair stood out.  
"Hey Quenn." he said sitting next to me  
"Hi Malfoy..." I said trying to roll my eyes  
"I… have a question…" he said squirming, something I thought I'd never see  
"Ok… what is it?"  
"Quenn, you wanna go out with me?" h said awkwardly  
"Maybe you should try learning my first name before asking." I said simply  
He turned his head to look at me. No smirk on his face (a first at the time). He was completely serious, it sort of creeped me out.  
"I know your name Emily." he said, still completely serious. He put my hand in his, still looking serious. I wasn't sure if he was playing a prank on me or not. If he was, h should've been crowned king.  
"How can I be sure you're being serious?" I asked, being the smart person I was  
He kissed my cheek and stood up. I stared at him.  
"That's how. I'll see you tomorrow." he smiled and walked away  
"EMILY!" someone behind me screamed, I tore my eyes away from Draco, reality slapping me across the face  
I turned, some of the crowd had left, but not a lot. Harry was standing out, fairly close to Draco and I. Part of me wanted to hide from my friend in Draco's arms, but the other part of me (the part in control) knew that I had to listen to my friend, but not necessarily agree. So I stood up.  
"What?" I asked harshly  
"What are you DOING?" he shouted  
"Well Harry, I'm spending some time with y boyfriend. I understand that this may hurt your ego but so-ry for wanting to be happy."  
"Well Emily, it's not ok ." he said  
I ran away, pushing through the crowd. I felt bad, though. I left Draco all alone with m psychotic friend to either follow me or deal with the crap. But I just couldn't DEAL with it. I ran into a random room, farther from the field than I thought I had gone. That random room turned out to be a stingy closet. But better than nothing. I found a blanket and wrapped myself in it, drowning myself in the warmth.  
Light flooded in the room a few minutes later. I pulled the blanket over my head, groaning. I wanted to be left alone. The light was gone, but there was someone in my presence. Why couldn't I have my way?  
"You ok?" he said putting an arm around me, I turned and leaned on him  
"I guess. I just wish it wasn't morning." I said crossly  
"Well… what do you want to do?" he asked kindly  
"Go to the Hospital Wing, all this drama is making me feel sick." I said, though I knew it wouldn't be done  
"We'll go soon, don't worry." he said  
"I'm glad I'm going through all… this with you…" I sighed  
"I'd do anything for you," he said kissing my head, "I love you."  
"I love you too."


End file.
